gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Yu Jian
Get to shore. Get a car. Meet Uncle Kenny at his restaurant. Go to your apartment. |target = Get back to Cerveza Heights|tod = In-game time|fail = Wasted Busted}} Yu Jian is the first storyline mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars given to protagonist Huang Lee by his uncle Wu "Kenny" Lee. Mission Huang Lee arrives to Liberty City in a jet. He explains that his father is dead and now he has to bring the Yu Jian Sword to his uncle, Wu "Kenny" Lee, as a family tradition that his father created after winning the sword in a poker game. At the Francis International Airport, Huang is greeted by Wu's goons. They are then ambushed, with the goons shot dead and Huang injured by a bullet. Huang wakes up in the ambusher's car. They think Huang is dead and decide to dump their vehicle to get rid of Huang's body. The driver drives the car into the Humboldt River in BOABO and both the ambushers bail out of the car. Mission Objectives *Smash the rear window to escape. *Get to shore. *Get a car. *Meet Uncle Kenny at his restaurant. *Go to your apartment. Walkthrough As the car sinks in the river, use the touchscreen and tap on the window to smash the window and escape from the vehicle. Swim to shore by using the directional buttons. Enter the indicated car. It is optional to enter the vehicle, if the player wants to use another car or roam around the city. Use the touchscreen and drag the screwdriver to the ignition lock, then rotate it to force the ignition lock so that the car can turn on. Drive to Kenny's restaurant in Cerveza Heights, indicated on the radar. At the restaurant, get out of the car and walk to the yellow chevrons to enter the restaurant. Kenny heard of what happened with Huang and is grateful that he is alive. Huang explains the ambush and the stolen sword. Wu planned to have the sword given to Hsin Jaoming as a gift to increase his chance of replacing Hsin when Hsin steps down as leader of the Triads. Uncle Kenny says that he has arranged an apartment nearby for Huang to rest and ask him to check the place. Go to the safehouse near the restaurant and watch the tutorial on how to store vehicles in the garage and save the game. After the tutorial ends, the mission is complete. Post Mission The red mail icon in Huang's PDA indicates an important e-mail that needs to be read. Touch the icon to read the mail. Kenny wants to speak to Huang soon. Kenny's restaurant is indicated by a K icon in the radar. Rewards The rewards for completing this mission is $50 and the Cerveza Heights safehouse. The mission Pursuit Farce is unlocked. Mission Replay Description Liberty City's lunatic society met me at the airport. At least, that's how it seemed. Anyway, whoever they were, they stole my father's stupid sword - and left me for dead. Uncle Kenny's in deep shit because of this. I'd better get the damn thing back, or I'll never hear the end of it. Video Walkthroughs Gallery YuJian-GTACW3.jpg YuJian-GTACW4.jpg YuJian-GTACW5.jpg Yu Jian Post-It.png|Yu Jian. Walkthrough YuJian-GTACW-SS1.jpg|The scene shows a jet flying to Liberty City. YuJian-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Huang Lee, the protagonist of the game, inside the jet. He says his father was murdered in Kowloon, Hong Kong. YuJian-GTACW-SS3.jpg|He says his father was probably killed while meditating at the temple... YuJian-GTACW-SS4.jpg|...And he seeks to avenge his death. YuJian-GTACW-SS5.jpg|The Yu Jian Sword has been the keeping for the head of the family, a tradition Huang Lee's father made up after winning it in a card game. YuJian-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Huang must deliver the sword to the new patriarch of the family, his uncle Wu 'Kenny' Lee. YuJian-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Huang remembers the last time he visited Liberty City in 2005. YuJian-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Huang arriving in the Francis International Airport. YuJian-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Huang leaves the plane and a Triad car comes to pick him up. YuJian-GTACW-SS10.jpg|His uncle sent some bodyguards to pick him up. YuJian-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Then some gangsters from a unknown gang (probably Midtown Gangsters) arriving by cars. YuJian-GTACW-SS12.jpg|They get out of the cars and start shooting... YuJian-GTACW-SS13.jpg|... and a bullet hits Huang, leaving him unconscious. YuJian-GTACW-SS14.jpg|The game's opening credits. YuJian-GTACW-SS15.jpg|Meanwhile, in the car of two of the gangsters. YuJian-GTACW-SS16.jpg|One of the gangsters says he thinks Huang is dead. YuJian-GTACW-SS17.jpg|The other gangster asks him to check if he's really dead. YuJian-GTACW-SS18.jpg|Then the gangster looks at Huang in the back seat of the car. YuJian-GTACW-SS19.jpg|The gangster says that since Huang isn't moving, he really is dead. YuJian-GTACW-SS20.jpg|The other gangster says he will dump Huang's body in the river. YuJian-GTACW-SS21.jpg|Huang plans his escape. YuJian-GTACW-SS22.jpg|The killers dumping the car into the river. YuJian-GTACW-SS23.jpg|Huang breaks the glass of the car and escapes. YuJian-GTACW-SS24.jpg|Huang swimming to the nearest dock. YuJian-GTACW-SS26.jpg|Huang says he needs to find a car to get to Uncle Kenny's restaurant. YuJian-GTACW-SS27.jpg|Huang finds a car. YuJian-GTACW-SS28.jpg|Huang uses a screwdriver to hotwire the car. YuJian-GTACW-SS29.jpg|Huang driving to the restaurant. YuJian-GTACW-SS30.jpg|Huang arrives at the restaurant in Huntington Street, Cerveza Heights. YuJian-GTACW-SS31.jpg|Huang finds Uncle Kenny inside the restaurant. Kenny says he is glad that Huang is alive. YuJian-GTACW-SS32.jpg|Kenny asks Huang for Yu Jian Sword... YuJian-GTACW-SS33.jpg|... But he no longer has the sword. YuJian-GTACW-SS34.jpg|Kenny says he had promised the sword to their leader, Hsin Jaoming. YuJian-GTACW-SS35.jpg|Huang was surprised that Kenny wants to give away an item that has been in his family for generations. YuJian-GTACW-SS36.jpg|Kenny says this will make him the Triad boss in Liberty City. YuJian-GTACW-SS37.jpg|He says that he's doing the best for the family, even if it is against the family's tradition. YuJian-GTACW-SS38.jpg|Kenny tells Huang that he has arranged an apartment for him in Inchon Avenue. YuJian-GTACW-SS39.jpg|Huang leaves the restaurant. YuJian-GTACW-SS40.jpg|Huang's first safehouse. YuJian-GTACW-SS41.jpg|Mission passed. Trivia *A Buccaneer will appear in front of the player once Huang gets ashore. It does not have a special color and the white color can always be found during free roam, though it can be saved after the player finishes the mission. *If the player follows the GPS route to the restaurant, on the halfway, Huang can see a Triads' Comet being chased by two police cars. It is possibly that the driver of the Comet is Chan Jaoming, a character appears later in the game. **If the player is slow enough to pass this chase, they may get a wanted level. Navigation }}de:Yu Jian (Mission) es:Yu Jian (misión) fi:Yu Jian pl:Yu Jian (misja) pt:Yu Jian ru:Yu Jian Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Introductions